Lies Amid The Blood
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: What really happened to Ryo during the time he had the Ring? RxB Abuse, Rape, Lemon, rating will go up later.
1. Prologue

"The Millennium Ring?" I asked.

"Yes," answered my father. "I picked it up for you when I was in Egypt. I thought you would like it."

"I love it," I answered, unable to take my eyes off it.

This is how it all began. My twelfth birthday. Or rather my belated twelfth birthday. My father is rarely around for anything. He's only in Domino for a week this time before he has to go back to Egypt. So he picked up the Millennium Ring for me as a belated-birthday-early-Christmas present. It's an odd object. So strange and mysterious.

And yet I can't take my eyes off it. I'm completely mesmerized by the object in my hands. It always seems to sparkle and shine, even when there's no light hitting it. There's an ethereal aura about it, and when I look into the eye in the center of the pyramid-shaped centerpiece, I can feel myself be drawn in. There are five needles hanging off of it. They look so sharp they could be used as daggers, but I can't guess their true purpose. The room is dark, but the Ring's weird glow seems to light it anyway.

My father ruffled my long white hair and left the room. I didn't notice. I was too absorbed in the beauty of the object in my hands. I held it gently, as if I would break it, though it was one of the strongest metals I think I'd ever seen. I can't figure out what it is. It doesn't feel like gold.

I had the urge to wear it. There was a leather cord wrapped around a loop on the top, ready to be worn like a necklace. It would make a large and rather tacky accessory (and I could _really_ use more reasons to be picked on), but at the time, sitting alone in my room, I didn't care. I slipped the Ring around my neck, pulling my hair out from under the strap. The ethereal glow brightened.

There was something akin to a jolt of electricity through my mind and body. It was over as quick as it has begun, but when it ended, my mind felt…different. Like there was a pressure at the back of it. I couldn't figure it out, but I do know that it left me shaking like a leaf. I couldn't be sure, but I could have sworn that I heard a mocking voice in the back of my mind just then.

_Ryo Bakura…I suppose you'll do._

I shivered, unsure of whether or not I had really heard that, or if I was just tired. Deciding on the latter, I took off the Ring and started to get ready for bed. The pressure in my mind didn't leave, but lessened slightly. I looked at the Ring as I lay it on the bedside table, and couldn't help but notice that the glow had dimmed immensely. I didn't know it then, but that what when all hell broke loose.


	2. Moving

**TheTrainTicket **– Thank you ^-^ Hopefully the rest of it will be as good as the prologue.

**padz-nd-prongz **– And you will get your updates ^-^ Eventually.

**Don't own Yugioh. Never will. Blah. I do however own Sanura.**

**

* * *

**

"Can I see it one more time?" she asked.

"Sanura, I gotta go," I protested.

"Come on, please?" my best friend asked. "One more time before you go."

I sighed, resigned. I unzipped my coat and shivered as the cold hit my body, but held up the Ring hanging around my neck.

"Wow," Sanura breathed for the umpteenth time, taking it in her gloved hands tenderly. I didn't mind showing her my Ring. I wanted to delay getting in the car for as long as possible.

It was February, and winter had wrapped Domino in its embrace. It was freezing cold out; I was shivering even with my thick coat and scarf. A six inch blanket of snow covered the ground. The snow in my front yard was more or less untouched by footprints, but there were several snow angels around the edges where Sanura and I had played the day before. It was beautiful. All of Domino was beautiful. And we were moving.

Or, rather, _I_ was moving. My father was flying back to Egypt on a two year excavation in a few hours. He decided without my consent that I would be happier alone in a smaller house than a large one, so he sold the house and bought an apartment. In Tokyo. Not only was Tokyo on the other side of Japan, but it was a huge, crowded city. I hate cities and noisy crowds in general, but I always shuddered at the thought of Tokyo and vowed never to live there. But here we were.

_Get your hands off my Ring, you whore._

I stiffened. That thought hadn't been from me. It couldn't have. I didn't think like that. The most peculiar was that the thought wasn't in my voice. It was similar, but much colder and menacing than I could ever make my voice. I placed it as the same voice I had heard when I first put the Ring on. I hadn't heard it since that day, and it took me by surprise. Its tone made me not was to disobey it. I saw Sanura's eyes widen slightly.

My father honked the car horn, signaling to me to wrap it up. I was honestly glad of an excuse to obey the voice, even though I hated what it meant. I gently took the Ring from Sanura's hands and zipped my coat up, hiding it from view.

"I have to go," I said softly, sadly.

Sanura looked down at her feet before leaping on me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Be careful," she whispered in my ear. "I got a bad feeling about your Ring when I was holding it this time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. "Sanura, it's just a neckla—"

My father honked the horn again impatiently. I broke the embrace and ran for the car, waving to Sanura over my shoulder. I climbed into the car and closed the door.

I glanced up at my father to see him looking sternly back at me. He turned his attention to the road and started the car, muttering something about "wasting time when some of us have planes to catch." I looked out the window.

I watched the house and my best friend until they were out of sight. I sighed and looked down at my knees. I hated moving. It seemed that every time I got settled I was packing up again. Of all the places I've lived, I liked Domino the most. I didn't want to leave.

_If that's how you feel, then why don't you tell this idiot?_

I tensed again. This made three times I'd heard the voice. It must be something I made unconsciously. I'm leaving my few friends and made…an imaginary friend. Yeah, that was it. An imaginary friend to ease the loneliness.

_Keep telling yourself that._

I brought my knees to my chest and didn't think anymore.

_Aren't you going to say anything?_

I shook my head slightly. The voice made a noncommittal noise and seemed to retreat back into my mind. I spent the rest of the car ride insisting to myself that I wasn't insane. The voice didn't speak to me again.

* * *

It seemed like hours before we finally pulled up to the apartment building where I'd be living. The city was huge and crowded. I hated it already.

My father turned off the radio, which he had turned on so that he wouldn't have to talk to me, and turned towards me.

"The moving van is right behind us. They'll unload it, and I paid them to set the furniture up in the apartment for you. You start the school here on Monday," he told me. "You have my cell number if anything goes wrong." His tone alone told me not to let anything go wrong.

I merely nodded and exited the car. I waved to my father as he drove in the direction of the Tokyo airport. I sat down in the snow on the curb and watched as the moving van pulled up. I don't know how long I sat there, watching them unload all of the furniture and take it up to my apartment. It was evening by the time the van drove away and I stood up.

I turned and looked up at the tall building. The apartment I'd be living in was on the fifth floor. Guess my dad forgot that I don't like heights. I sighed and began my slow way up to apartment number 506.

I was on the fourth floor when I met _them_. I heard their jeering calls and, in a moment of stupidity, turned to look.

Four boys stood behind me, early high school by the look of them. All four were much bigger than me, which really wasn't saying much. But when you're a short twelve-year-old, they were huge. The one at the front of the group was approaching me. My instincts told me that this group was dangerous. For one thing they were all wearing skulled leather jackets and carried knives on their belts.

"Oi, new kid," called the leader. "What are you doing out here alone at night? It's dangerous. Certain _people_ will only see a pretty little boy like you as fresh meat."

I shivered, knowing that they were referring to themselves.

"What's your name, kid?" asked the boy, a little too sweetly. I didn't say anything and looked down at my feet. I wished the sun wasn't going down.

The boy grabbed my chin and roughly forced me to look him in the eye. "You gonna say anything? Where're your mommy and daddy?"

I stiffened, but held my tongue. The boy got angry then. "Say something, bitch!" he shouted, shoving me hard.

I cried out as my back hit the concrete wall, and a crack rang in my ears as my head smacked against the concrete. Tears of pain sprang to my eyes. The boy and his friends laughed mockingly. I reached around to gingerly feel the back of my head. The tips of my black gloves came back dark with blood.

I turned and ran. I heard the boy call to me that we'd continue this conversation tomorrow, but I just kept running. I didn't stop until I had reached my apartment.

I threw open the door, closing and locking it behind me. I threw myself down on the couch the movers had placed in the middle of the room and cried. I felt something angry stir in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, brushing it off as part of a probable concussion. I cried and cried until at last I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the TV was on. Odd. I stretched and yawned. My head hurt and there was dried blood in my hair. It felt like I hadn't slept at all.

I stared at the TV and saw that the news story was about a death in this building. I gaped in shock as a picture of the victim appeared on the screen. I had been expecting some grandparent who lived alone.

I couldn't stop watching as they told the story of how the boy who had threatened me had passed away.

He had fallen from the balcony of the sixth floor of this building. By the time anyone had found him, he was already dead.

I felt pride, amusement, and satisfaction stir in the back of my mind. None of those emotions could have been mine, because I just felt sick.

* * *

Sanura makes her appearance. I'm going to insert my RP characters occasionally so that I don't have to think up non-cannon friends for Ryo.


End file.
